Moonlight Desires
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: A fic set the day after the episode 'Moonlight Desires'.  It's just different characters' perspective on the kiss shared by Marco and Craig.  WARNING: SLASH, AS IN GUYS WHO LIKE OTHER GUYS.  Yep, there's not a straight thought in sight.
1. Introduction

Hi! This is my first attempt at a Degrassi fic. I've actually started several, but I never finished them because I thought they were stupid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi because if I did, almost every character would be gay or bi.

WARNING: THIS IS SLASH STORY, AS IN GUYS WHO LIKE OTHER GUYS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


	2. Chapter 1: Craig

Chapter 1: In Which Craig Contemplates The Kiss He Received From Marco

Marco kissed me last night. It was just to make Dylan jealous, but for some reason... it just seemed right. I know I shouldn't admit this, even to the pages of a book, but, I think I might actually like him. We were sitting on the stairs at Dylan's college and I was trying to make him feel better. I was being shameless with my stupid cliché compliments. I was making a fool out of myself. Even I couldn't believe that I was saying such stupid things, especially to Marco. I'm gonna miss him when we graduate and we go off to college. I can't believe I ended up falling for Marco. I can't believe I ended up falling for any guy. I swear I'm not gay. The only guy I find attractive is Marco. Otherwise, it's only girls I'm attracted to. But if I'm not gay, or at least bisexual, then why did I fall for Marco? Maybe that's it. Maybe I'm bisexual. Either way, why did it have to be Marco? He's my best friend. I can't tell him that I like him. If I do tell him, I'm sure he wouldn't feel the same about me because he was in love with Dylan for so long. But, maybe, if I waited awhile, he would like me in the same way. Who am I kidding? He'll never like me the way I like him. He just won't. Besides, he's probably still in love with Dylan. I don't know why I had to fall for Marco. I wish I had fallen for some other guy. I don't really care which guy. Just one other than Marco. Why did Marco have to kiss me? If he hadn't kissed me, I would never have realized that I liked him, and then I wouldn't be so conflicted right now. I know eventually, if these feelings don't go away, I'll have to tell him. But for right now, I think I'm just going to let it stay bottled up inside. Maybe if I keep my feelings bottled up, they'll just go away. Now who am I kidding? I know better than to think that my feelings will just go away if I keep them bottled up. I guess I really don't think that they will. It's just more of a stupid hope, a childish wish. I know I can't tell Marco that I like him, but if I keep them bottled up, then they will probably just grow and grow until I have to tell him. I just can't bring myself to tell Marco that I like him. He'll never feel the same way, so if I tell him, he's going to reject me and then I'll be hurt and I could never hang out with him, or probably any of my friends, ever again. Then I'd be all alone and then I'll become bitter. I think I'll just try to keep them to myself.


	3. Chapter 2: Dylan

Chapter 2: In Which Dylan Remembers What He Saw

Well, yesterday was very interesting. Marco had walked in on me while I was kissing this guy from one of my classes. He got mad and I chased after him. I told Marco that I wanted to be free to see other people and he was pretty upset. I had thought that we had broken up. But then he came to the party at my college and was acting like he was perfectly fine. He has just been running so hot and cold on me recently. If I didn't know he was a guy, I'd say he was pregnant. Anyway, Marco had ran off somewhere after talking to one of the guys who goes to school with me. I saw Craig go after him and figured that since Craig was his best friend, that he would be better at making Marco feel better. Well, when I decided to go looking for Marco, I saw him kiss Craig. I walked away, of course, because I was confused and in a way, hurt. Then Marco came running after me. After we talked for a couple of minutes, we broke up. I don't really care, though. I want freedom to see who I want to see and not be confined to just Marco. Sure, I love him, but, I wanted to see other people. But that's not the point. I want to know why he kissed Craig. I mean, Craig of all people! Craig's straight and he's Marco's best friend. Marco never said anything to me about liking Craig. I would have hoped that if he liked Craig, he would have said something to me. Of course, I would hide if I liked Craig, too. I'd be ashamed about liking him. He's such a jerk, and he's not that cute. But, he should have said something to me. I would have understood. I wouldn't have gotten jealous. Now I'm jealous because Marco kissed Craig only a few hours after he saw me kissing someone else and seemed so brokenhearted about it. I can't believe he would do that. I was hoping that I meant enough to him that he would pine for me for at least a month. I guess it really was just wishful thinking, though. I guess he didn't love me enough to at least wait until we were officially broken up to kiss some other guy. Okay, so I guess it wasn't just some guy. It was Craig. But Craig is just his best friend. I guess that was just a lie, too. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe he was trying to make me jealous. I doubt that he was, though. Well, whether he was trying to or not, he sure did make me jealous. In fact, I'm sure that he wasn't trying to make me jealous. We were already all but broken up and I had wanted to see other people, so I don't think he would have thought I would get jealous just because he kissed Craig. I think I'm just going to give up on him and enjoy my freedom.


	4. Chapter 3: Marco

Chapter 3: In Which Marco Thinks About His Reasons

Last night, I kissed Craig. I don't know why exactly I did it. I've been trying to convince myself that it was just to make Dylan jealous. But somehow, I think it might have been more. He was being so nice last night. And he's just so sweet and cute. I think it was partially to make Dylan jealous, partially because I like Craig. I don't know how I could have fallen for Craig. I mean, he's my best friend. He's straight, more importantly. I know he's straight. He got Manny pregnant in tenth grade. You don't knock a girl up in tenth grade if you're gay. Maybe he's bisexual. I know he's not, though. He's never looked at a guy that way. But he sure has looked at tons of girls that way. I know he can never like me like that, but for some reason, I could swear I felt a spark when I pressed my lips to his. I guess I just have to give up. But I still feel like maybe he could like me. I know it's a stupid idea. Craig would never like someone like me. Even if he did like guys. Me and Craig have pretty much nothing in common. I mean, I love the songs he writes. They just have so much emotion. They're all just so perfect. But we always hang out together and it just never really felt like there was a spark. It's just that, last night, I swear there was a spark. Maybe I was just imagining things. I was really freaked out last night because of Dylan. I could have just felt a spark because I wanted there to be a spark. But the words he spoke after the kiss make me sure that there was no real spark. "When in doubt, you kiss Craig?" That's what he said and the anger in his voice when he said it make me sure that there was absolutely no spark, even though I wanted there to be a spark. I wish Dylan hadn't come looking for me. If he hadn't come looking for me, I would never have kissed Dylan. And then I wouldn't be so confused right now. Oh well. I think I'm just going to forget that I ever felt this way.


	5. Thank You

I'm sorry that chapter 3 was so short, but I couldn't think of anything else for Marco to think about. Well, that's it for this story. I actually have another Degrassi story that I'm gonna post soon. Well, reviews are appreciated.

Thank you for reading my story!!


End file.
